Random
by rrter123
Summary: Well title says all. Random... AusSwi But no fireworks so far. May have second chapter.


Switzerland focused his gaze on the target and pulled the trigger. He's been training shooting for two hours now and he was beginning to get cold. He should've known that being outside, few days before Christmas, could end up in him, catching a cold. He lowered his shotgun and looked up in the sky, seeing white snowflakes swirling around him. It was already dark, even if it was still 5 pm. Switzerland turned around and marched in the direction of his house.

"Lily I'm home." He went in without knocking, but instead of his sister's cheerful voice he heard a deep one.

"Liechtenstein went out with Hungary for shopping and asked me to take care of you… She seems to be thinking that without her you'll blow up the house, trying to cook. Hungary also insisted for unknown reasons…" Switzerland stiffened and looked up to meet with violet eyes, staring at him.

"Good evening Austria." Said Switzerland, passing next to him. Austria sighed.

"Shall I make you something?" He asked, feeling a little weird. It was easier to say in his own home. Switzerland didn't answer, so Austria scanned his figure and noticed that his ears are red. He smiled, and assuming that Switzerland must be cold, left to kitchen to prepare hot cocoa. After preparing everything, he went up to Switzerland's room and knocked.

"Go away." Austria smiled and opened the door. He knocked only to be sure that the boy won't shoot at him.

"I made you cocoa. You should also take a warm bath if you're cold." He said, putting the pot at the table.

Switzerland glanced at him, still cleaning his rifle. He blushed lightly, but immediately lowered his head to hide it. He let Austria leave without any further words, before he slowly stood up from his bed and took the hot cocoa.

"Also the dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes." He heard through doors.

'Stop it you idiot.' Thought Switzerland. 'Stop caring. You're only making it harder for me.' He squeezed the cup in his hands. 'That idiot.'

20 minutes later Switzerland went to the dining room, to see the dinner ready and Austria already eating. "Oh Switzerland. I didn't know if you intended to eat so I started by myself." Switzerland only nodded and sat. The dinner was eaten in silence. Suddenly Roderich felt a buzzing in his pocket. He took his cell phone out and read the message.

_Dear Roderich_

_Me and Lili are staying in your house tonight. A girl's night you know? So ask Vash if you can stay in his house. It's late already too._

_Elizaveta_

Austria sighed. "Switzerland? Hungary and Liechtenstein are in my house and don't want me over. Do you think I could stay here overnight?" Switzerland slowly nodded, not really seeing any other options. Or better said… Not really WANTING to see other options… Austria got up and started cleaning the dishes.

"You know you don't have to do this." Muttered Switzerland.

"But I want to." 'Then stop wanting.' Switzerland ignored the scream in his head and walked to his room. He lied on his bed and began to think.

It would be much easier for him if Austria didn't care. If the violet-eyed man would hate or despise him. And yet he was always smiling, always caring, mocking Switzerland to believe he was something more.

Switzerland knew that he'd been in love with Austria for a really long time. He also knew that Austria would never return his feelings. He remembered the day, when he had to attend to Austria's wedding. The way Austria smiled to Hungary made his heart scream with jealousy.

And yet the aristocrat was still able to crack it.

"Maybe I should tell him…" He murmured, looking at the ceiling. He thought about it, then shook his head to himself. 'That would never work.' Suddenly he heard a knock at the door.

"What do you want Austria?" He asked, harshly.

"May I go in?" Was the answer. Switzerland growled quietly, but raised himself from his bed and opened the door.

"What?" He asked. Austria shifted his gaze nervously.

"I have to tell you something." Switzerland didn't answer, waiting for the other to confess.

"You see… I've lately discovered that whenever I am near you I feel well… happier and…"

"Straight to the point, please." Switzerland cut him off and Austria visibly blushed.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you." He blurted out and turned around, wanting to escape.

"Wait." Switzerland's tone changed. It wasn't the usual, harsh tone he used with the aristocrat, but a softer one. "You love me?" Uncertainty ringed in his voice.

"Yes, Vash." Switzerland shuddered at his name. "More then you can possibly imagine."

"I wouldn't be so sure about it... Roderich." These words caused Austria to turn around, to get his coat grabbed by the smaller blonde and to be forced into a kiss.


End file.
